Solo Dilo
by Raven Sakura
Summary: - Sasuke… dilo/ - Me tienes loco de celos – dijo en el mismo tono, mejor dicho, aun mas bajito, no quería que ni las hormigas lo oyeran. /- Dilo… / - ¡Eres una boba romántica! ¿No es suficiente con lo que acabo de decir? – reclamó casi al borde de la desesperación. / - ¡Dilo! O podemos olvidarnos de lo que acaba de suceder...


**El Uchiha Enamorado**

- ¡Solo dilo!

- Hmp

- ¡Uchiha, eres imposible! – Bufó la pelirrosa haciendo un pequeño puchero, adorable ante los ojos del pelinegro pero no se lo diría nunca, por lo menos no en un momento cercano - ¡¿Por qué?¡ ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – la chica estaba muy molesta.

- Hmp

Sakura Haruno era una excelente médico a sus 25 años, por no decir la mejor en la ciudad de Konoha después de la vieja histérica de Tsunade, su madre y también médico, que dicho sea de paso fue la culpable de hacer tan violenta y agresiva a la chica que de niña era tímida y llorona, a vista de Sasuke. Lo malo de la pelirrosa era que se había convertido en una mujer increíblemente preciosa y atractiva ante la vista de todos los hombres que viven en todo el planeta, incluso para él. Lo perturbaba en sobremanera, pero tampoco se lo diría.

- ¡No me parece lo que hiciste! ¡Sai solo quiso ayudarme! – esta vez el pelinegro no soltó el monosílabo de siempre. Miró directo a la cara de la chica con el entrecejo muy pronunciado. La mención del pálido chico no le gustó. Sakura parpadeó, casi perdiéndose en aquella oscura y penetrante mirada pero a la mente le vino la paliza que quiso darle a Sai hace un momento cuando la sujetó de la cintura y evitar que cayera estrepitosamente al piso.

La pelirrosa respiró sonoramente y se acercó hacia el chico que estaba apoyado al lado de la ventana de su habitación a donde habían llegado luego de la trifulca que se armó. Desde hace unos meses, Sasuke se estaba comportando de una forma muy posesiva con ella, incluso han tenido problemas en algunos lugares públicos por su culpa…

- ¡Siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Siempre terminas golpeando a todos los que se me acercan! ¡Y estoy harta de que hagas eso! – el chico se aproximó a ella.

- ¡Entonces, la próxima vez que alguien te vea con ganas de comerte o viéndote como un pedazo de carne y estén a punto de lanzarse encima no te ayudaré! – La Haruno abrió los ojos pero de inmediato frunció el ceño aún más que antes.

- ¡Nadie te ha dicho que me ayudes! ¡Nadie te ha dicho que me cuides! ¡Se cuidarme sola! ¡No soy la pequeña niña de antes! – soltó de sopetón. El pelinegro se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos pero logró recomponerse al analizar las palabras de la chica. Era obvio que no era una niña. Era todo un monumento de mujer. Nada voluminoso pero todo bien puesto en su lugar, complementado con sus exóticos ojos verdes y labios finos, con un plus de una persona sin igual, a pesar de lo voluble y violenta que puede llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones.

La pelirrosa, completamente sonrojada, bufó otra vez al ver la sonrisa ladeada del chico mientras la recorría con la mirada el cuerpo entero. Detestaba tener que adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del indescifrable Sasuke Uchiha, pero ni ella se imagina como es que siempre termina sabiendo lo que pensaba. Y lo de ahora lo intuye pero no quiere hacerse fantasías.

- Bien, sino dirás nada, quiero que te vayas. Necesito arreglarme para salir más tarde.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Qué te importa!

- ¿A dónde? Y no lo preguntaré de nuevo.

- ¡Pues no preguntes! – la pelirrosa quiso probar lo que su imaginación le decía sobre lo que sucedía con el pelinegro – Pero para que lo sepas: saldré a bailar con Ino, Sai y Kiba – Le dijo con el tono más duro posible, sorprendiéndose así misma pero siguió - ¿Contento? Ahora, largo.

La pelirrosa volteó decidida a abrir la puerta para que el Uchiha salga pero su brazo fue sujetado fuertemente y luego el otro era sujetado de la misma manera. Sentía como era aprisionada contra una superficie fuerte. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke la arrinconó contra la pared. Sakura perdió el aliento al ver su rostro tan cerca al suyo. La mirada furiosa de ese hombre la hizo estremecer.

- ¡No irás a bailar! ¡No volverás a ver a Sai! ¡No volverás a mirar a ningún otro hombre! – la pelirrosa salió de su ensoñación.

- ¡No eres mi dueño! ¡Eres solo mi amigo! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme nada! ¡No- y los labios hambrientos del pelinegro la callaron de golpe. Sakura se sintió morir.

El pelinegro empezó a besarla de manera desenfrenada pero soltó sus labios unos segundos después. Sus manos soltaron los delgados brazos de la chica y sujetaron sus mejillas.

- No sé qué diablos me hicistes, me estas volviendo loco.

- Dilo – Sasuke Uchiha al besarla se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Seguir la corriente hasta el final…. Qué más da.

- ¡Estoy furioso! – dijo bajito pero ella lo escuchó. El corazón se le detuvo - No quiero que mires a nadie. Que le sonrías a los demás.

- Sasuke… dilo

- Me tienes loco de celos – dijo en el mismo tono, mejor dicho, aun mas bajito, no quería que ni las hormigas lo oyeran.

- Dilo…

- ¡Eres una boba romántica! ¿No es suficiente con lo que acabo de decir? – reclamó casi al borde de la desesperación.

- ¡Dilo! O podemos olvidarnos de lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¡Te amo! ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado como un completo imbécil! ¿Contenta? – gritó molesto.

- ¡Mucho! – respondió la pelirrosa, siendo ella ahora la que empezó con un beso más desesperado que el anterior.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿A ver qué dicen de esta corta historia?

Estoy sorprendida. Lo he escrito en dos horas nada más y aun no puedo creer que lo haya terminado tan rápido. Gracias a Brigghit, gracias amiga por tus palabras^^

¿Un review?

Me harían la chica más feliz del mundo, no importa si es para lapidarme. Se aceptan críticas ^^

¡Coman Chocolates!

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
